In use, smoke and heat detectors monitor air quality and generate a warning if a level of smoke or temperature exceeding a pre-determined value is detected that may indicate a hazardous condition such as the presence of a fire. Known detectors are often powered by batteries and it is common for such detectors to provide a warning when the battery needs to be replaced. However, reliable operation of the detector can be impaired or prevented if other components of the detector fail.
It is known to fit smoke and heat detectors with a removable cap that protects sensitive internal components of the detector from damage during storage, transportation and installation. Sometimes, it can be desirable to leave the cap in place when the detector is fitted, for example during construction of a new building or renovation of an existing building. However, reliable operation of the detector can be impaired or even prevented if the cap is not removed on completion of construction or renovation,
The present invention has been made from a consideration of the foregoing and seeks to provide a detector in which the aforementioned problems are overcome or at least mitigated.